


Drowned Rat

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, I am Junker trash, Junkrat is scared of the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat hates the ocean.  <br/>His worst fears are brought to life when he and Roadhog have to procure a package a few miles off the coast and he falls into the open sea.  Lucky for him a stranger comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a drowning Junkrat on my tumblr, raewillmaketheflowersgrow. So, here it is! I'm open to all Junkrat requests and suggestions so feel free to message or comment!

“Roadie, come on why we gotta do this? Cain’t we just pay someone ta get it for us.” Jamison whined as he moved away from the edge of the small motorboat.

 

Mako grunted, “Too risky. The package is under the next buoy, just stay quiet and hang on to something.”

 

Jamison Fawkes hated the ocean, he couldn’t swim and the fear of drowning was so strong that Roadhog had to carry him onto the boat. Now he was trying to make himself as small as possible in the middle, his arms wrapped protectively around his knees. It wasn’t until Mako turned the boat sharply to miss a surprise reef that Jamie realized holding on to himself was not a bright idea. Within seconds salt water was stinging his nose and eyes as he frantically began kicking, his panic causing him to gasp and inhale water. 

 

I’m gonna die. 

 

He broke the surface for seconds to try and scream for Mako, only to have a wave from a nearby boat send him cashing back under. After years of wonderful use his prosthetics betrayed him, weighing him down in the water along with his explosives and tire. Black dots began to pepper his vision and his lungs ached so hard he felt like they would burst out of his chest. The surface began slipping away from him, the sun becoming a bright ball camouflaged by ripples and the bubbles of his struggling breath as he watched himself fall deeper to into the ocean.

 

Mako please turn around, please someone. I don’t wanna die in the water. I don’t wanna die alone.

 

~

 

“You can’t just jump into the ocean after someone!” She heard her friend scream at her before she dove below the surface.

 

Was she a lifeguard or any other type of water rescue? Hell no. But the sight of someone suddenly going under the water from the wave they had caused sent the most powerful shot of adrenaline through her that she had ever felt. 

 

Thankfully she dove in close to him, having to only swim down a few feet before grabbing his hand trying to pull him up. Why the fuck was he so heavy? Even with the buoyancy of the water she did not have the strength to hold him above the surface. With her lungs beginning to cry for air she fumbled at the straps on his chest trying to detach what looked like explosives and a fucking tire from his torso. After the objects fell away the man was finally at a manageable weight and she looped his prosthetic over her shoulders, using her thick thighs and muscular calves to keep their heads above water.

 

“Pull him up first! He’s heavy!” 

 

They pulled his body onto the deck with a wet, meaty thump and he stayed there limp and unconscious as she climbed up after him. One friend checked his nose and mouth to see if he was breathing before pressing two fingers against his neck.

 

“He’s not breathing, I don’t feel a pulse.” 

 

“No, no, no. Come on, man don’t fucking die on me.” She put her hands on his breast and began CPR, counting out the pumps under her breath before prying his mouth open with her fingers.

 

Her lips covered his and she watched his chest rise out of the corner of her eye. The process was repeated a second time through.

 

“Please, Jesus, Ghandi, the fucking Drowned God that the Iron Islanders worship. Come on!” She cursed, pressing her mouth against his for another go.

 

Third times the charm.

 

Sea water flooded her mouth as the man coughed, his lungs and stomach finally forcing the water out as his heart started back up. His eyes cracked open to see a woman leaning over him with a smile like the sun and hair plastered to her forehead.

 

“Oh my god you’re alive! I was so worried holy shit.” She hugged him against her and started fucking crying she was so happy.

 

Junkrat’s arms came around her as well out of sheer shock and appreciation.

 

“Thanks, mate. Thought I was a goner fer sure.” He croaked.

 

They stayed like that for a while until the sound of an approaching boat followed by Mako’s deep voice brought him out of his trance.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never gotten so much amazing feedback before so here is a part two :) love all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s Greg is inspired by all the more odd kinks I've found in the Overwatch fandom

Everyone had grown quiet as the two sat on the ground soaking wet and panting, one still coughing up sea water every few seconds. Her happy crying had subsided yet she still held onto him with a sense of relief and joy, the action of saving him now forming a bond between the two. Despite the water cough up he had his face buried into the crook of her neck, the dirty turrets of water dripping off of his face and hair coursed on to her leaving smudges of soot. It was a beautiful moment that both wished could have lasted just a couple minutes longer.

“Holy shit! Oh, fuck! I can’t believe Siren just brought someone back to life! Greg fucking please tell me you got all that!” Devon, the owner of the cabin cruiser was practically jumping up and down from the excitement as the rest of the group looked on in admiration.

“You know I fucking did! I got everything, oh this is going on my blog.” Greg had been filming the group for fun when the incident happened and decided not to put down his phone.

“For the love of- can you two act like human beings for 5 minutes and go get me a towel and some water.”

The two nodded and ran off to get the items requested as Siren was squishing Junkrat’s face between her hands.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?” She felt emotionally invested and protective of him now.

“Nah, jus’ rattled is all. I’ll be right in a jiffy.”

“Oh my god you have the cutest Australian accent ever.” This was emphasized with a face squish and sniffle as she got over her crying fit, “What’s your name?”

“Junk- errr, Jamison.”

Devon arrived back with a bottle of water and bowl of watermelon. She took the items and handed them to Junkrat, Greg followed suit with a towel. As he downed the water and stuffed his face with watermelon Siren began rubbing his head and face with the towel. He responded with a giggle and let her continue to dry him off, there was something about the treatment that made him feel content.

“Yo, everyone this is my home girl, Siren, she totally just pulled a Baywatch and fucking saved this guy who was DROWNING in the OCEAN. Gave him some steamy CPR and everything, he even threw up water into her mouth it was hot.”

A moment of awkward silence, “What the hell is wrong with you, Greg?”

“Don’t kink shame me... Anyway! Now she’s taking care of him- give the people a wave guys!” Jamison gave a sticky faced grin and little wave as Siren just glared in annoyance.

“Just ignore him. Are your prosthetics ok? I think Daisy brought a hair dryer with her, its not much but you can use it if you want.”

“I’m fine, mate. Ya really don’t gotta worry about me, though I kinda like it.”

She laughed a little and started to help him stand, but once up he stumbled and Siren wrapped her arms around his middle to steady him as he rose to full height.

“Daaayyuuum you’re tall!” Greg commented moving his phone to get Jamie’s full body image.

“I’m gonna drown him.” Siren gowled under her breath as the whine of an approaching motorboat caught their attention.

An even taller and much more intimidating figure appeared on a smaller boat, the sight of him sending fear into the hearts of everyone, well almost everyone...

“Hnnng, I want him to step on me.”

“Greeeg.”

Junkrat wasn’t really angry that Roadie had left him but dammit he was fucking annoyed. Roadhog was supposed to be his bodyguard after all and last time he checked a bodyguard was supposed to protect their clients, not let them drown.

“What the hell, mate!”

“I told you to hold on to somethin’, now come on everyone’s waiting on shore-”

“Everyone! Do ya have any idea how much Hana and Luico are gonna make fun a me now?”

“That’s your own fault, at least you’re fucking clean. Now come on.”

After jumping into the ocean and saving someone, Siren figured she had enough courage to talk to this guy...maybe.

“Um, hello. I’m sorry, but I am emotionally invested in this guy now and I have to make sure he makes it to shore safely. So, is it ok if we follow you?”

Roadhog gave a deep laugh, “trust me kid, you don’t wanna be anything invested in him.”

“Roadiiieeee.” Jamie was now acting like an embarrassed child in front of their first date.

“But, sure. Follow me.”

Siren felt somewhat accomplished and gave a grin to Junkrat who looked down at her sheepishly. He couldn’t help but admit that she was cute with her still wet skin and mermaid themed bathing suit.

“So, who are you guys meeting on shore?” Devon called from the helm as he followed Roadhog.

“I’m part of Overwatch, mate!”

Simultaneously 3 people chocked and/or spit up their drinks. It had been known for a couple months that Overwatch had illegally reassembled and been gathering new members, the world governments turning a blind eye for now. The group now looked to the lanky Junker with awe while he stood there with a dopey grin. As they finally made it to shore it became clear that he had told the truth.

“Roadie said you took a lil’ dip inta the ocean, love! Glad to see you’re finally clean.” Tracer giggled.

“HE jerked the boat and sent me flyin’ in! Luckily, this girly decided to play hero today.” Junkrat threw an arm around Siren and pulled her towards him and the group.

“Um, hi. It’s a real honor to meet you all, I’ve been a fan since I was little.” The blush on her face was apparent.

Mercy stepped forward and took her hand, “The pleasure is all ours, thank you so much for saving Jamison. Not many would go out of their way to save someone they didn’t know, you must be a very beautiful person for doing that.”

“Thank you so much.” She said this calmly but on the inside she was practically screaming.

They talked with her for a bit, Winston and Reinhardt laughing when Siren was asked for her name, the mythology of it drastically differing from her actions. Hana took a strong liking to her instantly while at the same time giving Junkrat so much shit it was incredible to witness, the Korean was such a little spitfire especially with shit talk. When it became time to leave Jamison grudgingly pulled away and moved to face her. Siren couldn’t help but enjoy how the setting sun played off his freckles and made the amber eyes seep into a dark honey color.

“Stay safe out there, ok? Maybe learn to swim?”

“Ya, ya I’ll try. But really mate, thanks for savin’ my ass. I owe ya.”

“Anytime Jamison.”

Siren stepped onto her tipy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a final goodbye hug, his arms coming around her waist in response. The hug was one of those healthy ones that last a couple seconds with both parties giving an equal amount of ferocity and feeling before slowly pulling away.

Fuck it. Siren thought bravely, as they were moving apart she placed both hands on his cheeks.

With no hesitation she planted a full, sweet kiss to his lips. The action catching Junkrat so off guard he froze and went wide eyed. Hana was screaming at this, grabbing Lucio by his shoulders and shaking him, Greg echoing her cries of joy from the boat. Siren separated their lips with a small ‘pop’ after a few seconds.

“OK, bye!” She said quickly and turned, high tailing it back to her friends.

No one really knew what to do or say, shock apparent on all of their faces.

“Well. Let’s all get going.” 76 said awkwardly, trying to get their asses moving.

“Oh my gosh she is so cute, we’ll have to find out who she is. You’ll have to start talking to her! Ahhhh! I can’t believe this happened!” Hana was practically bouncing back to their aircraft, throwing excited punches at Junkrat and Lucio.

Junkrat just smiled in response, enjoying the thought of getting to know the girl who saved him better.


End file.
